Angel With A Shotgun
by Black Dragon Valkyrie
Summary: just a little one shot I randomly wrote in the middle of the night. just a little warning for everyone, Scotland actually doesn't curse in this story, and Ireland's a girl. Scotland X Fem!Ireland pairing.


this is just a little one-shot I wrote after listening to "Angel With A Shotgun"

disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the lyrics. just the plot line.

warning: Ireland is a girl in this story, by the name of Avery Kirkland. just saying this because i'm not really sure if Ireland is a boy or not.

but enjoy anyway peeps! ^_^

* * *

"Angel With A Shotgun"

Alistair was handed a microphone before being shoved on stage by his younger brothers. They were having a karaoke contest or something going on at this charity event and Arthur and a few others had been trying to get the redhead to sing, mostly cause he was the only one that hadn't gone yet. Plus, deep down, they knew he had an excellent singing voice and there was someone in particular they wanted him to sing for.

Alistair turned and asked why he was being forced to participate, and Arthur had been hoping to drive the eldest crazy by not telling him, but the 2nd eldest, the light brown-haired Welsh, Dylan, said it was for someone that's been waiting for him. The Englishman still seemed to be satisfied that the Welsh didn't really spill who it EXACTLY was they were talking about.

Alistair gave him a confused look, who'd be waiting for him? He was usually a loner and never really got close to anybody outside the family. But that thought suddenly triggered something in his brain. He turned and looked through the waiting crowd. He spotted her almost immediately upfront, her ginger-brown hair made it easier. This girl was Avery Kirkland, she represented Ireland and she was beautiful in the redhead's eyes. She was Alistair's and his brothers' only sister. She wore a green blouse and a white and orange plaid skirt and she had a big smile on her face; she was essentially beautiful in the redhead's eyes.

Avery blushed a little when the redhead Scottsman smiled at her. She had recently sorted through her feelings to know that she loved him. And as more than a brother or a friend. She had briefly noticed earlier, when she sang "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato, that the Scot had been paying complete attention and had watched her through the whole song. It had made her heart skip a beat and made her feel a more confident in herself, even though she had a case of stage fright.

If only she knew she was having the same affect on the Scot. His heart rate picked up a few beats and he was trying hard to suppress the red from his cheeks.

Republic of Ireland's representative, and Avery's twin brother, Angus Kirkland, announced to the audience that the stubborn Scot was going to finally sing; Dylan just walked back and around the stage to sit in the audience; Arthur and Angus quickly joined as well. Many cheered, including a ton of fangirls, some the Irishwoman mentally admitted were much prettier than she was. But she welcomed her three brothers that came and sat in the seats she saved for them.

Everyone quieted down and waited for the music to start.

The background music started and a faded out voice sung softly.

**_(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,_**  
**_Angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun...)_**

But then the faded voice was gone and Alistair took his cue and started singing.

**_Get out your guns, battles begun,_**  
**_are you a saint, or a sinner?_**  
**_If loves a fight, than I shall die,_**  
**_with my heart on a trigger._**

Many girls swooned and moaned at the sexy rough and gravely edge of the Scot's vocal abilities. But the redhead ignored them all.

**_They say before you start a war,_**  
**_you better know what you're fighting for._**

Alistair looked straight at her, not looking anywhere else but her blue-green eyes and warm smile.

**_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_**  
**_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._**

**_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_**  
**_fighting til' the wars won,_**  
**_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._**  
**_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._**  
**_Don't you know you're everything I have?_**  
**_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._**

**_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,_**  
**_don't mean I'm not a believer._**  
**_..and major Tom, will sing along._**  
**_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._**

Avery got butterflies in her stomach, and it was in a good way. She sat forward in her seat a bit, listening to his heavenly baritone melody.

**_They say before you start a war,_**  
**_you better know what you're fighting for._**  
**_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_**  
**_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._**

**_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_**  
**_fighting til' the wars won,_**  
**_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._**  
**_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._**  
**_Don't you know you're everything I have?_**  
**_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._**

**_ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa_**

**_I'm an angel with a shotgun.._**  
**_fighting til' the wars won.._**  
**_I don't care if heaven won't take me back..._**

Alistair knew that he loved her. It was a given every time he saw her, her warm smile and soft and angelic voice soothed away even the darkest of fears. He knew he could always find comfort around her, no matter what mood he had been in previously. The redhead Scot swore that he would always be there for her as she had been there for him.

**_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_**  
**_fighting til' the wars won,_**  
**_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._**  
**_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._**  
**_Don't you know you're everything I have?_**  
**_(I'm an angel with a shotgun)_**  
**_..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight._**  
**_(Live, not just survive)_**

**_..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._**

**_They say before you start a war,_**  
**_you better know what you're fighting for._**  
**_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_**  
**_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._**

As the music died down, the place erupted in applause and cheering and squealing. But many were surprised that after the putting the microphone on the stand, the redhead jumped clear off the stage and swiftly moved to the front line of the audience.

No one was sure what to expect, except three younger brothers who all moved a confused Irish girl forward. When Avery was at the very front, she had begun to turn to scold the younger Kirklands, but was pulled back by strong arms that had wrapped around her waist against a hard chest. She blushed at the contact, but even more so when she felt hot breath on her neck that smelled distinctively like one person in particular. She was then let go and turned to face the tall Scot, her face turned more blood orange.

Alistair smirked as he lifted her chin with one hand to have her look at him, then with no teasing, hesitation or warning, he kissed her. She quickly relaxed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She felt like she was in heaven, safe and warm and loved. But then again, Alistair was an angel with a shotgun.

...

The End.

* * *

Read and Review please!


End file.
